


Hot Stuff

by starksgoatee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Breaky - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Disco, Getting Together, Hooking up, M/M, Night Clubs, PWP, Smut, bri x john, brian may/john deacon - Freeform, disco deaky, its the 70s, its there but not really, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: For John's birthday, the boys decide to take him to a disco. Brian May might hate disco music, but he sure loves John Deacon.





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's the Breaky fic no one asked for. Also yes, you should probably listen to Hot Stuff by Donna Summer while reading this. Don't forget to leave some comments and some love!

Bri was annoyed. He was more than annoyed - he was bored. Freddie was off God knows where and it wasn't even midnight yet and Rog had already managed to slip out with some chick, leaving Bri with John tapping his foot along to the beat of the loud disco song booming through the dim club, the flashing disco lights illuminating the younger man's pleased face. Why Freddie had suggested taking John out to a disco for his birthday was beyond him, and out of love for his friend, Bri grumbled about the idea but went along with the group anyways. Bri leaned into the man and cleared his throat, raising his voice to be heard among the beat. "Well get up there then, John, since you're practically jumping out of your seat." John threw Bri a look and leaned into him this time. 

" I would, but no one's asked me if I want to dance yet." John told Bri and then gave him an unreadable look. 

 

Bri shut his eyes and dug the palms of his hands into his eye sockets for a moment before sighing and looking up at John. "Now, don't get too pushy because you know I'm only doing this because it's your birthday. Now, Deaky, would you like to dance?" 

Sneaky sneaky John gave him an innocent look and then smiled. "Well if you insist." He got up and grabbed the taller man's hand, pulling him up out of his seat and onto the dance floor. John Deacon might have been shy when it came to a multitude of things, but dancing was not one of them. A song was barely starting and John began to tap his foot along to the beat. Once the keyboard started playing, John started swinging his hips along to the rhythm. John mouthed the beginning of the lyrics and a lightbulb went off in Bri's head, he recognized this song due to it being played everywhere and the words 'Hot Stuff' flashed in his head. "Sitting here eating my heart out waitin', waitin for some lover to come" John mouthed along, noticing that Brian was just standing and watching him and so the shorter man got closer, into Bri's personal space, and placed his hands on his hips, guiding him. The hands on his waist made Bri swing his hips as well. Once John felt that Bri was comfortable enough with what they were doing, he switched things up only slightly. He got closer, and looked up at Brian's face before holding onto his belt buckle. He kept the same movement, the swinging of hips, but began to thrust his hips up only slightly every other two swings, going back and forth to the beat; two backwards and two forwards. 

Bri followed John's movements but he was distracted by how close John got, every time he'd thrust and was glad that when John went forwards, Bri went back. Once John was sure Bri had it down, his hand moved from the belt buckle to his chest, dragging his fingers down his clothed ribacage with his right hand, his left grabbing Bri's hand to place it on his own hip. Bri's heart was pounding and he didn't know if it was the intimacy of this, or the beer he had been nursing while sitting down or the down right erotic moves John's pelvis was making, but Bri wanted to kiss John and never let him go. A guitar solo started in the middle of the song and Bri got confident, hooking his fingers into John's belt loops making sure they were pressed against each other dancing along to the song, their moves not as counted as before, more fluid. Bri shut his eyes, made a decision in his head that he was more than ready to ruin his and John's friendship, bent down, his mouth close to John's ear and said, "bloody hell John, have you always been this sexy?" 

John's laugh was muted by the music, but Bri could feel it in his chest due to their bodies being so close. He didn't answer, but his hand got lower on Bri's body and sneaked into his back pocket. Bri kept his head leaned down and his fingers in John's belt loops, peppering kisses down his neck, the shadows blocking them from sight. It's not like anyone else cared; they were either drunk or lost to the rhythm. "Take me home." John managed to tell Bri and Bri did exactly that, his hand on John's thigh the whole time he drove. They made their way into John's home and Bri stared at John's ass in his tight tight jeans as he lead the way. 

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" Bri asked as John let him enter his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. John gave him a sly smile but didn't answer. 

"Are you going to kiss me now Brian, or are you going to ask more questions about my dance moves?" John once again invaded Bri's space, but Brian welcomed him, tilting John's chin upwards to kiss him sweetly, this time his hands being sneaked into back pockets. John unbuttoned Brian's black silk button up shirt he was wearing, and slid it off his shoulders, not quite completely off of Brian's body. John kissed at Brian's jaw, nipping at the tender spot right above the inner part of Bri's collarbone and Bri sighed, extremly content with his situation. John kissed him again, but this time it was agonizingly slow, barely connecting their lips. John's lips were only just grazing Bri's, his tongue coming out to flick against the taller man's bottom lip before nibbling gently on it, earning a surprised hitch in Brian's breath. 

"Christ, John, that's so hot." Bri mumbled and leaned in just enough to kiss him properly, his left hand coming up under John's jaw, some fingers right behind his ear and the palm of his hand right against his throat, licking into John's mouth, making the kiss messy. Breaking the kiss, John kissed down his chest and moved them to the bed, sitting Brian down the bed, before kneeling in front of him. "Oh Deaks, you don't have to do that," Bri said and began to try to help John up, but John pressed his hand on Bri's hip gently pushing him back down.

"I don't have to but I want to," he said untucking Bri's shirt, slowly unzipping his pants before reaching into his underwear to pull him out. The pure sight of John on his knees, lips red from the kissing, slowly stroking him, was enough for Bri's cock to twitch with want, and John's tongue left a trail of spit from the base of his dick up to the tip, swirling around the head. John's movements were uncertain, and Bri was almost positive this was John's first time doing this, but his mouth was hot and slick around his dick and that was good enough for Brian to moan with pleasure and grip the back of John's neck. Bri was not average sized and John struggled to try and fit all of him in his mouth but did eventually, his nose brushing against Bri's skin and eventually came off of him, taking off his shirt. Bri frowned at the loss but then was greeted with a half naked John only inches infront of him and so he pulled him closer by the hem of his jeans, spreading his legs so John was standing above him and he pressed kisses to his sides, his hands roaming John's warm back, before helping him out of his pants. Bri completely took his clothes off and pressed a kiss to the inside of John's wrist, right under his palm before pulling him onto the bed with him. John kissed him again and spoke up. "I don't have anything to ease this up so you'll do." 

Bri looked at him confused for a second and then something clicked in his mind "ah, I see." He stroked John's hipbone with his thumb before John grabbed his hand and slid it up his body, kissing gently at Brian's fingertips before sucking at them, making them wet enough for Brian to open him up. Brian reached down in between them with both of his hands, stroking John with one as he stretched him out with the other until John was moaning for Bri to take him. Brian removed his fingers from inside John and John immediately reached in between his legs and helped himself sink down onto Brian, both of the men moaning at the feeling. John was incredibly tight and Brian couldn't keep in the small "oh fuck" the escaped his lips as John lifted himself then came back down, grinding down onto Brian both hands on his chest, riding him slow and hard.

"Bri bri bri you feel so good, god you're so big fuck me fuck me fuck me," Brian hadn't ever heard John speak this way, and it blew his mind, but he obeyed, stilling John's movement's before rolling them over and lifting one of John's legs over his head, thrusting unrhytmically into him, his insides hot with want, head clouded with pure lust. 

Brian bent down, kissing at John's neck up to his ear. "John John, Darling, you're so tight, you've been hiding this from us haven't you? That dirty little mouth on you and how good you take cock, hm? Sweet John so eager to be filled up. Bri murmured close to his ear so John could hear him well and John's back arched at that, short blunt nails digging into Brian's thigh and back. 

 

"God Brian don't stop, fuck," Brian kept thrusting, fucking John in a way he hadn't with any woman he had ever been with, reaching down to stroke John until John came with a cry, clamping down on Brian, causing him to release inside of the smaller man with a moan. They both panted, fighting to catch their breath, until Bri was good enough to pull out of John, cleaning them both up with his shirt. He pulled the bed cover and sheets out from under them to cover them up, before lying down beside John. John rolled over resting his chin on Brian's chest and Brian's heart clenched at the sight. He smiled at John, caressing his cheek and John smiled that signature Deacon smile, his eyes squinting with happiness. 

"Bri." 

"Yes John?" Bri replied, his fingers tracing patterns on John's back.

" That was much better than taking me to the disco." Bri laughed at that and kissed him again. John soon fell asleep and Brian mentally thanked the song Hot Stuff and the Disco Gods, before falling asleep as well.


End file.
